Objects of various types and sizes are increasingly transported from one location to another as goods are manufactured in one country but sold in another and as the popularity of internet shopping increases the quantity of goods that are delivered to customers' homes rather than being purchased in store. Increasing quantities of goods are also being held in large storage facilities for subsequent distribution. These trends create distribution challenges in ensuring that all goods get to the correct destination. The possibility that goods might go missing, either accidentally or due to theft, also needs to be addressed.